More than this
by SwanQueenEndGame
Summary: My first Wicked fanfic, everyone thinks Elphie is dead and that destroys the person that loved her most, until... Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Wicked, the musical or the book, I own nothing but my crazy feelings about this ship! **

**Only doing this for fun.**

**This is my first fanfic about Wicked and Gelphie so hope you'll like it.**

**Please follow, fav and review! **

**Enjoy ^^**

* * *

The pain in her chest was unbearable, she felt a huge will to faint, to lost her senses so that she couldn't be forced to feel that amount of pain, of lost.

"Elphie" the little blonde cried in agony, her friend was dead. That obnoxious, rude, stubborn, strong, smart, sweet girl was dead.

When the messenger arrived with the news, Glinda had to force herself not to scream, not to break down. Only when the messenger left her alone in her room she was finally free to scream and curse God, the Wizard, Oz, destiny, faith.

She looked at the mirror in front of her and what she saw surprised her for the first time, who was that person reflected in the mirror she asked herself. All dressed in white, but white was making her sick, that ridiculous amount of sparkles, of jewels.

Glinda turned her back to the mirror and tried to breath but it seemed like even trying to breath was a torture to her.

Elphaba was her only true friend, the only one she could be true with and now she was gone.

"Elphie, if only I had defied gravity with you so many years ago like you asked me, if only I had been able to be brave for once, I would still be with you my friend" the sobbing took over her and she let herself get on her knees, she was grabbing the grimmerie and then despair filled her heart making it almost impossible for her to breath, she shoot the old book against the room's door in anger.

She seemed nothing like herself, no good thoughts, no sparkles or "pink" smiles, just anger, despair and another feeling that she couldn't quite describe.

Glinda, however, knew she couldn't stay like that, she was the new leader of Oz, she had finally been able to exile the false wizard and her former teacher, the people of Oz needed her, and she needed them to be able to forget how she needed Elphaba.

When she got out of the room she immediately was able to hear the joy and the chantings outside the building.

"The Wicked Witch is dead!" the sentence was echoing loud from all around her and she had to bite her lip to avoid screaming in anger.

But that was her faith, conceal her feelings, being good, being perfect. She was only herself, her true self when Elphaba was around to push her buttons, Elphaba wasn't around anymore and that plastic, empty shell was everything that was left of Glinda.

The blonde joined the people outside and sang with them, loud and clear the death of the Wicked Witch of the West.

"No one mourns the Wicked" they all sang and those words tasted like poison to Glinda, she would mourn her.

When she was finally alone, again in the safety of her room she could finally give in to her emotions and cry.

"You idiot!" she said beneath her breath "Why couldn't you stay quiet, stay calm, why did you have to be so brave, why trying to be a hero?!".

Her room seemed more empty than usual and the memory of the room she used to share with Elphaba in Shiz made the pain grow insane. The sparkles in her dress were giving her nauseous, she tried to take off that white glowing dress but she was trembling and it wouldn't came out.

Glinda lost all her posture, all her elegance and in despair she ripped of the dress, finding in herself more strength than she would ever expected to have inside her.

"You idiot, look what trying to be a hero brought you!" the blonde said sobbing.

Elphaba was gone and with her every bit of happiness and glow in Glinda.

The months passed quickly, she managed to free Oz from the wizard's supporters chains and she restored the peace in all the lands, North, South, East and West.

In all the Oz, Glinda, the Good Witch was knew for her kindness, for her beauty but no one ever talked about her smile again, maybe because in more than 2 years no one saw it again.

She was kind, fair and merciful but she never smiled, never laughed, never smirked again, well at least in those two years.

As the time passed her power was turning weaker and despite the peace in Oz, Glinda knew that there were still people ready to take her place and bring tyranny back.

In the streets the rumor that Glinda was dying was spreading fast and when Glinda heard it, she laughed for the first time.

"I've been dead for so long now" she whispered with a bitter smile on her, not as pink as before, lips.

"Don't be stupid"

The voice made Glinda shiver and jump back to the window, there a woman in green skin sitting on her windowsill smiling at her.

The words where lost in her throat.

"I'm happy to see you too" Elphaba said with a smirk trying to disguise the fear in her voice, entering the room with her old broomstick in one hand.

They stared at each other for a few seconds that seemed hours to Elphaba, she knew she had been gone for too long, but deep inside she hopped that Glinda would be able to forgive her, maybe the girl had miss her.

"Miss. Galinda can't you talk?" the green girl, now woman asked smiling.

Suddenly she saw Glinda raising her wand to her with a serious face and for a moment Elphaba thought the girl would attack her. Instead the blonde pointed the wand to her broomstick and with a ray of magic the broomstick was fast destroyed.

"What the hell Glinda?!" the green woman yelled but the next second she was being slapped hard on the face by the blonde hard enough to make her almost lose balance.

Elphaba was in shock by the blonde's reaction but before she could say anything at all Glinda pulled her into a hug and she could feel the blonde's sobs against her chest.

"Glinda, my broomstick..." Elphaba said after a while caressing Glinda's hair.

Glinda looked to her with tears in her eyes "It's gone and without it you can't leave me alone again!"


	2. Chapter 2

**New chapter!**

**Thank you for the sweet reviews! Please keep reviewing, following and fav.**

**Enjoy this one, I personally like this one.**

**Thank you and well have fun! **

* * *

Elphaba's jaw almost fell on the floor and guilty punched her right in the stomach, she was able to see in Glinda's eyes how much pain she had been trough.

"I'm sorry" the green woman said calmly touching Glinda's cheek gently, the blonde raised her head to face Elphaba's eyes. They stared at each other for a few seconds until Elphaba forced herself to walk away.

When the green girls turned back to look at Glinda she realized that the blonde was with her eyes closed in the same place she had left her.

Glinda's head was a mess, seeing Elphaba after all that time made her lost her control and when the green woman caressed her cheek and she looked into her eyes she was paralyzed. She could feel Elphaba's eyes gazing her and they were dangerously close to each other, then Elphaba walked away and Glinda immediately missed the proximity, closing her eyes to regain her control.

"I'm so sorry Glinda" Elphaba apologized once more "I was hurt and needed to escape for a while to regain my strength, I never thought that..."

Glinda wiped way the tears and walked to Elphaba "you never thought what?" her voice sounded threatening and Elphaba thought how had Glinda changed so much.

The green woman took a deep breath realizing what she was about to say and shook her head slowly answering "I never thought someone would miss me" the moment the words left her mouth she regret them deeply, Glinda was staring at her with anger in her eyes.

"oh, you didn't? So you thought that I would be just fine?" there was such anger and angst in the blonde's voice that Elphaba didn't dare interrupting her.

"You thought that everything would be just fine if you left?"

Elphaba shook her head "I've done it to protect you and everyone I care about, when I'm around everyone suffers, I wanted to protect you all"

A bitter laugh left Glinda's mouth and the noise wasn't nothing like Glinda, it was dark.

"don't lie to me, not to me! You wanted to run away" the blonde said approaching the other woman "You're a coward Miss. Elphaba" when she finished the sentence she was already only a few inches from Elphaba and she had her finger pointed to the green woman's chest.

"You are a coward! I thought you were dead, I cried for you, you idiot!" her voice was raising fast and it turned into screams.

Glinda was closer and closer to Elphaba that was quietly looking at the woman in front of her.

"I had to heard them singing in joy because of your death, I had to pretend that I was happy while crying every night!"

Elphaba could see clearly the pain in Glinda's eyes and something woke up inside her, something she never knew she had in her, a strange and new feeling, so pure and so strong.

The green woman smiled and that made Glinda even more mad.

"You think this is funny?! You left me alone, I missed you, I felt like crazy seeing your face in everything and you think this is funny?" Glinda shouted but Elphaba kept smiling.

"I hate you Elphaba, you're..." Elphaba's lips softly covered Glinda's interrupting the blonde in the most amazing way she could ever expected.

First Glinda didn't respond to the kiss and Elphaba started to regret kissing her _**"maybe I got it wrong, maybe she doesn't feels it too" **_the green woman thought to herself but that thought died in the next second when she felt Glinda's arms around her neck and the blonde kissing her back.

The feeling was something that neither one of them could possibly describe.

"Elphie" Glinda said beneath her breath when their lips parted, Elphaba smirked.

"For a moment back there I thought I had made a mistake by kissing you" the green woman confessed with a smile, and it was Glinda's turn to pull the woman into a deep kiss, very different from the first one but just as special.

Elphaba however barely touched Glinda, no matter how much she loved Glinda she knew she was so impure compared to the blonde, so out of place. She was afraid of touching her and that the blonde woman would disappear in front of her just because of her touch.

Glinda understood what was on Elphaba's mind "you're beautiful" she whispered against the green lips, grabbing Elphaba's hands and putting them around her own waist.

Another passionate kiss and when they parted both women stared at each other smiling like they used to smile at each other so many years ago when they were roommates.

"I've missed you Glinda" Elphaba admitted for the first time out loud, feeling proud about havng feelings for the first time in her life.

"Me too, but I'm still mad at you" Glinda growled sounding too happy, more than she wanted.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for taking so long to update, it has been complicate finding time to write.**

**Thank you for the reviews, they make me happy.**

**I hope you'll enjoy and please let me know what you think.**

* * *

"My sweet, will you be mad with me forever?" Elphaba asked while caressing Glinda's blonde curls, they were both laying down in Glinda's huge white bed and the blonde witch had her head on the green woman's chest.

Elphaba's fingers playing with her hair made Glinda moan slightly "Hm, hm" she answered with her eyes still closed, she wasn't mad at all, just hurt but being in Elphaba's arms helped her to relax and forget, even just for a few hours all the pain she had been trough.

"Elphie" she finally said in a low voice, moving her head from the green girl's chest just enough to be able to look into her eyes, but her face was serious and slightly worried.

"Yes, my sweet?" the green girl answered smiling at her blonde lover.

Glinda touched Elphaba's face gently looking inside her eyes once more before continuing "How about Fiyerro?" her voice was almost a whisper.

Elphaba's smile disappeared almost immediately "Glinda please, don't" she begged "please" she was afraid of what Glinda might ask her, there was a question she didn't want to be forced to answer.

Glinda stood up and walked away from the bed leaving Elphaba alone feeling suddenly cold, more than she would ever expected.

"You and Fiyerro, what really happened between you two?" she was afraid of asking and she was even more afraid of the answer but not knowing was killing her.

Elphaba sat on the bed and looked to Glinda "I was alone Glinda" she started, she decided to be sincere with the blonde, no matter what would happen next, she would be sincere.

"I was alone and he was there, he loved me, he wanted me, no one else ever wanted me in my whole life, so we... I'm sorry Glinda but I never loved him, I swear, I..." Elphaba was trying to finish her explanations but Glinda interrupted her, she sat on the bed right beside the green woman and covered her mouth with her little gentle hand.

"I wanted you, I've always wanted you." she got even closer to Elphaba "I still want you" and with that, the blonde closed the distance between them and kissed Elphaba showing her love as much as she could, but she wanted more, she needed more.

She wanted more for so long and she was decided to have it all that night, to have Elphaba.

Elphaba melted into the kiss and for a moment she could swear she was defying gravity for the first time in her life and it was then that she felt Glinda's hand touching the back of her dress and starting to unbuttoning it slowly and without braking the kiss, that scared Elphaba and she stopped Glinda pushing her away gently.

"what are you doing?" Elphaba asked trying to seem calm but she noticed that her hands were trembling.

"I want you Elphaba, all of you" Glinda answered "be mine, tonight and forever, be mine" she asked beneath her breath and with that all Elphaba's doubts were vanished. She smiled at the blonde and closed her eyes allowing Glinda to continue what she had started, her fingers traveled the green body slowly, feeling every inch of skin, then they finished unbuttoned the dress and made it slip down Elphaba's shoulders.

When Glinda saw Elphaba's skin in front of her she almost forgot how to breath, her skin was amazing, that green tone that Elphaba was so ashamed of was the most beautiful and sensual thing the blonde had ever seen.

Glinda stopped looking at the woman in front of her and that sudden hesitation made Elphaba wonder if the woman was regretting her idea, _**it was a normal thing**_, she thought to herself, _**after all I'm green, I'm disgusting.**_

"Elphaba you're amazing"

"What?!" Elphaba said in shock, she didn't expect that from the blonde, she was green for God's sake.

Glinda touched her chest caressing her skin calmly "You're skin, you're body, you're amazing" she continued and kissed Elphaba's neck "you're beautiful" and when the kisses continued and her dress was already on the floor, Elphaba gave up thinking, gave up trying to find a reason for everything, her only reason was Glinda and that was enough, that had always been enough.


End file.
